leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
May 1, 2009 Patch
, , * Champion Remake: |Related = Release Notes 05/01/09 |Prev = April 25, 2009 Patch |Next = May 9, 2009 Patch }} PVP.net * New End of Game Screen * Can now play 5v5 matches again in Practice games. League of Legends Champions * New champions: , , . Reworked * Removed ability . * New ability (W) ** Tristana jumps to a distant location, slowing and damaging surrounding targets upon landing. * Moved Tristana's true passive from E to her innate. She will now gain attack range passively with her level, and she can spend points in order to deal more damage to surrounding units when she deals the killing blow. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Fixed bugs which caused champions to die regardless of having the Chronoshift buff. ** No longer removes positive buffs on revival (such as Elixirs). * ** Damage type updated, it should now be back to its power level of a week ago. * ** Is now instant cast. * ** Slow/Stun duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Duration reduced to from . * Stats ** Base health reduced to 465 from 565 (Note: Singe's health is further increased by his passive). * ** Damage per second reduced to from . * ** Casting time reduced. * ** Mana cost per attack increased to 6 from 4. ** Damage type changed to physical (it used to cut through armor, it no longer does this). * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 74 from 84. * ** Effect changed to blinding the target, causing them to have a 100% miss chance for seconds, from target champion missing their next attacks. ** Mana cost modified to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** New particle added to detonation. * ** Fixed cooldown in tooltip, added cooldown to level up section. Summoner Spells * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180 seconds (known issue - it doesn't break , , or ). * Cast time reduced to seconds from . * Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15. Masteries * Movement speed bonus reduced to 8% from 10%. Items * Now gains bonus ability power based on max mana (instead of current mana). * Tool-tip updated to make more sense. * Mana gain is now Unique. * Functionality changed to a "35% chance on hit to deal 1 Magic Damage for each point of Armor the target has" from a 50% chance to ignore all of the target's armor. * Combine cost increased to 750 from 600. * Removed the bonus 50 ability power that it was accidentally giving. * Buff icon updated. * Combine cost increased to 700 from 500. * Combine cost increased to 800 from 600. * AoE damage decreased to 40 from 50. * Combine cost increased to 400 from 200. Neutral Minions * and : ** Critical strike chance reduced to 25% from 33%. ** Attack speed reduced. Bugs * Fixed lua error with . * Fixed lua errors from Unused Items. * Fixed tooltips giving incorrect values. * and no longer proc taking damage from . * Fixed errant bugs having to deal with true damage. Miscellaneous * Misc. tooltip fixes. * Added a shrine turret ** Updated shrine turret stats (it is VERY deadly now). * Updated a few spell tooltips to be updated by cooldown reduction items. * Destroying a dampener no longer causes the enemy team to gain less experience/gold from minion kills. * Duration between minion upgrades increased to 200 seconds from 180. * Health and mana regeneration at the shrine increased to % per second from % per second. * Damage minions deal to champions increased to 60% from 50%. * Minion gold bounty now caps after 30 minutes (10 upgrades). * Kill streak bonuses ** Bonus on killing a champion on a kill streak decreased to from per rank of the kill streak. ** Cap reduced to 8 from 10 kills. * Death Streak Reduction ** Reduction on kill of a unit on a death streak decreased to from per rank of the death streak. ** Cap reduced to 40% from 30% of a champion kill. * ADDED: First Blood gold bonus ( ). Art * New melee and range minions for both blue and red teams. * New stun particle. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where a queued ability would fail to execute if you toggled another ability on. * Fixed a bug where buffs were not appearing correctly for units popping in and out of fog of war. * Next level tooltips no longer round numbers to the nearest whole but show decimals correctly. * Fixed a bug where sometimes a unit would pop after leaving fog of war. * Fixed a bug where particles would get emitted from a units last known position when they are in fog of war. * Fixed a compatibility issue with Nvidia FX 5200 cards. * Fixed a compatibility issue with Integrated Intel GPUs. * Fixed various server crashes. * Fixed a bug where you could upgrade a spell passed its current cap when under mid to heavy latency. * Fixed a bug where the enter key of the number pad did not work with in game chat. HUD * Added a "Focus Target" ping system. You can ping an enemy to put a marker over their head to tell your teammates to attack them. You can ping a defensive structure to tell your teammates to defend it. (work in progress) * New messages for why you cant cast spells (out of mana, on cooldown, etc.). zh:May 1, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes